Fight Fire with Fire
by Casketta
Summary: Russia is asking for the stocks of his three baltics: Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia. Be surprised who comes in last and two other nations decide to fight for the Baltics freedom. No pairings
1. Part 1: The Hurt

**HEY THERE GAIS. **

**I'm sorry It's been so long since I've updated any of my stories. My computer got a virus... D: I lost a lot of things. So I have to start from scratch. **

**I WROTE THIS IN A DAY OR SO NOT STRAIGHTLY WORKING ON IT. I think it went well. Mmm Estonia :3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :( Unfortunatly**

**

* * *

**

**Fight Fire with Fire**

It was a quiet evening for the three Baltic nations. They sat with each other at their worn out oak table, quietly eating dinner. The three, rarely ate together excluding Russia. Lithuania, sat quietly next to Estonia and they exchanged light conversation here and there. Latvia sat there smiling and playing with his food quietly. The three Baltic nations couldn't be happier until a too familiar slam coming from the foyer. Russia was back, and he sounded angry.

Estonia and Lithuania jumped quietly while Latvia gave off a horrified look. The three trembled quietly, although Liet looked like he was going to die just by _hearing_ Russia enter the house. Estonia's hand flexed into a fist as soon as he saw Russia walk into the room and Latvia stopped playing with his food instantly. The looks on their faces were almost the same; a fake contented face but fear creeping as well. The tall Russian looked over at the three of them, and said loudly in his thick English accent

"Vhat are your product stockz of zhis month?"

Estonia felt like he was going to die right there. He hadn't looked over the stocks since last weekend since he had been busy nursing Lithuania back to health after Russia locked in him a closet for three days straight. He knew that Latvia's stocks had stayed the same over the course of the month, and Lithuania's had gone up and his one stayed the same. Russia then gave him a cold hard stare, that made Estonia jumped out of his seat and rush to his laptop in the study, a room away. He calmed himself down, while his hands whipped over the keyboard expertly.

Lithuania slowly walked into the room not too long after, a calmer look on his face. He weakly smiled while watching Estonia type with rapid speed. He cleared his throat quietly, getting Estonia's attention.

"The product stocks... I'm last again" he said, biting his lip in shame. The sound of Estonia's fingers hitting the keys came to a stop. Not too long after, they started back up, typing even faster. Estonia didn't know that Lithuania looked at the stocks at the beginning at the month; he hadn't actually seen them for the end of the month.

"I don't want you to get hurt again Toris" Estonia quietly told the other nation, his fingers whipping over the keys. Lithuania's head shot up quickly, looking concerned.

"Please, I'll be fine. I'm getting used to it" he lied through his teeth. Estonia's own teeth grinded against each other and his hands came to a stop. He silently got up and grabbed the printed sums. He had been so busy typing and talking he hadn't noticed the actual numbers.

Lithuania's product stocks had only dropped 0.03 percent, while Latvia's sums had also dropped 0.04 percent. Estonia's eyes got to his own stocks and almost dropped the papers. His stocks had dropped five percent over this month! Five percent! He felt himself walk backwards into the wall, sliding down it slowly. Lithuania walked over and gasped at the numbers. Estonia was being hit by the recession! Lithuania went to help him up, but he was too late as Russia smashed through the doors, marching over to the stunned Estonian. The Russian tapped him pipe in his hand in a slow motion, a creepy evil grin slipping on his face.

"Ze papers Eduard" he said in a cold voice at the poor Estonian. He nodded quietly, got his composure back and stood up, handing the papers to the Russian. He kept quiet, scanning over the papers with ease. He stopped suddenly before walking over to Estonia, his aura growing more evil every second.

"Vhat is zhis Eduard?" he asked, showing the nation his own paper with the five percent decrease. He gulped, unable to find any words. "Vou fail me?" he asked another question while swinging the pipe. Estonia twitched nervously, something that none of the Baltic regions had ever seen him do. Lithuania was going to intervene but Latvia stopped him, tears stinging the small boys' eyes. Estonia looked up at the nation and said in a very proud voice.

"I will do better next month, Russi-"he was cut off by the sound of Russia's pipe connecting with his shoulder. "Vou vill do better?! Ha! That zis a laugh, da!" the Russian started to laugh, before swinging the pipe into the exact same spot, watching the Estonia crippled in pain. He continued to laugh before hitting the top of his shoulder, Eduard falling to the ground. Russia's aura grew even more purple, his voice and presence becoming cold and cruel.

"It's not good to bully others-"Estonia started before Russia stomped on his right hand. A loud cry was heard from the nation, as Russia looked down at him.

"Vou are a veak nation, da? Oh Eduard, I expected more zhan zis, da!" his tone grew louder before he stomped again on his hand, smiling satisfactorily as he heard a few loud 'CRACKS!' Lithuania tried to get out of the grip Latvia had on him. Latvia started to silently cry and he watched Russia bend down and steal Eduard's glasses from his face.

"I-Ivan plea-"Eduard was once again cut off while begging to Russia to stop. He heard the 'SNAP!' of his glasses near his face. Lithuania and Latvia watched quietly before Russia's hand connected with the left side of Estonia's face.

"Tisk tisk. I am ashamed Eduard. Truly ashamed" The Russian did his best to emphasize; only it came out like he pitiedEduard. The blonde haired Estonian said nothing, only clutched his eye. Lithuania broke free of Latvia's small grip (he could've broken through it easily, he just wanted to see what was going to happen to Estonia) and ran to Estonia, putting an arm around him. He whispered quietly in Russian, and a few seconds later the Estonian burst into tears.

The Russian smiled, knowing that his job was done. He picked up the now bloody pipe and walked out, almost a spring in his step. Once the doors closed, Latvia ran and hugged onto Estonia, careful not to touch his shoulder. The Estonian didn't know what to do, and continued to cry softly.

Three hours later, after Lithuania, Latvia and himself had covered all the cuts, his hand and his shoulder, Eduard was off to dream land. His bedroom was on the right hand side of the house, and it was only a few rooms away from the study. As Estonia slept, the other two nations wondered about what Russia would do to them, considering their stocks dropped too.

_-_

A day later, Estonia woke up to an empty bedroom. He groaned loudly, stretched his left side and sat up. He saw a small note written on a piece of paper. It read, in simple Russian,

_"Eduard,_

_Latvia and I have gone out for the day. Sweden and Finland said they were coming to visit you today. Also, they're bringing piiraka. Hope you slept well._

_Lithuania"_

Eduard smiled to himself, before he saw the door handle turn and in entered Finland, along with Sweden. Eduard watched as the two walked in, Sweden going for Finland's hand twice before he got the hint.

The Finnish man was the first to walk over to Estonia, followed quickly by Sweden. Eduard slightly smiled at the two nations approached him. Estonia noticed he also had a small basket full of piiraka. Yum.

"'r' y'u 'lr'g't Ed'r'd?" Sweden asked in his very thick accent. Estonia nodded quietly while Finland inspected Estonia with his eyes. "What happened to you?" Finland asked his voice full of concern. Estonia didn't want to tell them, but he looked down, ashamed of himself.

"My product stocks were not high enough for Russia..." he started quietly, before then he realized that Sweden's aura turned deadly and Finland looked upset.

"Why do you even concern yourself with Russia?" Finland started, getting into a topic Estonia didn't want to talk about. "Y'u sh'ul've c'me w't us" Sweden finished the topic. Estonia bit his lip nervously. Of course those two wanted Estonia to leave the Baltic region and become a part of those two. They basically wanted to adopt him.

"I-I..." he started, unable to find words. Sweden was sitting at the edge of his tiny bed and Finland was standing near his nightstand. "I couldn't do that... I-I have to protect Lithuania and Latvia."

"Y'u 'll sh'ld've c'me w't us" Sweden said, guilt sinking into Estonia. All Eduard had were excuses to why he couldn't leave, but in truth he wanted too. Once the words sank into him, tears stung at his eyes and Finland sat next to him, slinging an arm around the nation.

"And you protect them by lying?"

"It's not like that!" the Estonian defended himself. "I'm being hit by the recession"

"There is no way a country's stocks could go down that fast"

"Well they did!" Estonia felt horrible while arguing with this Finnish man. Sweden moved from the bed and sat next to Finland, his glasses showed the anger in his eyes towards Estonia.

"W'll t'lk t' 'us'ia" he said, his tone serious and demanding. Estonia did a double-take. He didn't want Berwald and Tino to talk to Russia. The Russian would try and kill those two, or worse. When the two would leave, he would kill Estonia.

But of course, about ten minutes later, after eating Piiraka, the three were on their way to talk to Russia.

* * *

I will be continuing this. Reviews please~ I hope I kept everyone in Character...


	2. Part 2: The Confrontation

**:D Hi again guys~ How've you been?**

**Chapter 2 has been added! Enjoy. ( I own nothing ;-; )**

* * *

Fight Fire with Fire  
Part 2: Russia

_-_

While the three nations made their way while trying to find Russia on their way, they ran into a scared-looking Lithuania and Latvia. Their faces were covered with sweat, and the two were panting heavily.

"What happened Toris?!" Eduard shocking asked, jogging towards his fellow nations. Latvia started to cry while Lithuania kept his composure.

"R-Russia…" he started. That was it and before anyone knew it, Sweden rushed pasted all the boys, angry as hell. His aura had turned cold, cruel and unforgiving. Exactly like Russia's aura. Finland ran ahead, stopping Sweden from entering the room that Lithuania and Latvia had emerged from.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Let's just say…" Lithuania started, unable to tell Eduard what had happened. "H-He tried to hit us with the pipe but we ducked and we ran around the room until Toris got the doors opened. T-Then we r-ran into y-you" the Latvian boy was panting loudly again.

Before Eduard could respond, a large amount of Russian came screaming out of the room, even Tino and Berwald were confused and yet, scared.

"Oh god…" Lithuania said, dropping to floor and landing on his knees. Estonia bent next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, compassionately. Lithuania sniffed and Latvia hugged him. The three looked like broken-hearted brothers.

Suddenly, Sweden walked over and snatched Estonia from the three, Finland already opening the doors to hell. Well, it was technically hell, but don't tell them that.

As soon as they entered, suddenly a glass object was thrown at Estonia, who Finland grabbed. The object smashed behind them, obviously leaving some marks. Sweden looked angered by that, while Finland and Estonia looked worried.

"Какого черта ты делаешь?!?!" the Russian man straightened up, mostly asking Sweden why he was here. Sweden and Russia's auras soon became the same. Unforgiving, cold and cruel and it took Finland all the courage he had to muster up the words Sweden wanted to say, but was too busy staring off Russia.

"We are concerned about how you are treating your Baltic nations"

"Get ze hell out!" the Russian yelled and Finland watched Estonia cripple back, holding his hand and arm back. Finland's eyes hardened and Sweden didn't back down. "No." Finland said back, angry growling at the back of his throat.

"N't 'nl'ss y'u 'is'en t' 's" Sweden's voice was low and angry.

"Get. Out." Russia repeated, and Russia NEVER repeated anything. When he spoke, the Baltic's would listen like good kids, knowing their consequences. No one had ever dared to talk back to Russia, or even make him repeat himself. God help them.

"Not until you listen to u-"Finland was cut off by a sudden lamp being thrown at him. He ducked in time, but the electric outlet scraped his face ever so gently. When he stood back up, a small thin line of blood was drawn. Sweden ran over to him, cupping a side of his face and stared at the small cut that blood trickled out of. Sweden lowered his head, his aura completely dissolving into something else: Pure anger.

"D'n't t'uch m' 'ife" he hissed, venom dripped for every syllable. Russia only smiled an insane smile, before walking over to Estonia and ripped him out of Finland's arms, the Finnish man too confused to know what was going on.

"Then .Get. Ze. Hell. Out." The Russian repeated again, stepping closer and gripping Estonia's left arm like he was the pipe. Estonia tried to get out the Russian's grasp, but it was no good. Finland looked at the angry Russian, shaking his head no.

"Unless you change the ways that you treat your Baltic Nations, I suggest you listen" Finland's voice bounced off Ivan. "Vhat makes vou vink I vill?!"

"Because if you don't, we're going to take Estonia away from you."

The entire room got quiet; no one could believe what had just happened. Sweden had just spoken, in clear English. Finland had the most surprised face on, before falling onto the ground, sitting on him butt. Estonia's eyes were as small as pebbles and Lithuania could hardly breathe. This didn't stop Russia from punching the Nordic in the face, the childish grin on his face.

"I'd like to see vou try." He grinned arrogantly yet childishly. Estonia's froze suddenly when Russia picked up his pipe again. Finland finally came out of shock, looking directly at Russia. Sweden's eyes narrowed again.

"W' 'il' 'ry." Sweden remarked, back to his normal mumble. He brushed some blood away from his mouth, going to punch Russia in the face. Russia easily dodged the same childish yet arrogant smile on his face. Sweden went for another punch before Lithuania tackled him away from Russia. Finland looked confused before standing up, brushing himself off. Sweden looked like he was going to kill Lithuania.

"Don't…" the Baltic nation begged Sweden. Sweden had the same confused look on his face, a lot like Finland. "Don't… fight…please…" Lithuania was in tears now, remembering horrible pasts of fights with Russia.

"W'y n't?"

"Because He'll kill you!" this response came from Estonia, who immediately cowered as Russia stood over him. "No, I kill you, da?" Estonia turned to run, but the wall almost met his face. Finland ran up to Russia, before Russia turned around, smacking him in the head so hard he flew into the wall, becoming unconscious on impact.

Sweden's aura immediately turned black. Anger, hatred, emotions that Sweden never really had, had shown up.

"I T'LD Y'U N'T T' T'UCH M' 'IFE!" the Nordic roared, charging to Russia. The same childish grin stayed on Russia's face and he grabbed Sweden by the throat, holding him upwards. Estonia watched as Sweden struggled, his face twisted into an angry face. Lithuania felt useless and ran to get Latvia, so they could notify the one country Russia didn't agree with the most which was not Belarus, but was America. Russia was scared of Belarus, but didn't really like America too much.

Estonia felt a wave of adrenaline swoop over him, and sooner than he knew, he picked up Russia's own pipe and smashed the large Nation in the stomach. Sweden dropped instantly as Russia knelt down, catching his breath in a matter of minutes. Estonia looked frightened as he held the pipe, soon dropping it as Russia's cold stare met his own eyes. The Russian stood up, ignoring Sweden before grabbing the pipe from the ground.

"Vou betray me, Eduard?" he asked in a cold voice, the arrogant smile on his face. "Vou are betraying me, da?" he said, his voice even colder. Estonia gulped, walking backwards and away from the angry Russian.

"Vou vant to leave? Iz that it?" he accused Eduard, finally backing up the nation into the wall, the pipe lying on Estonia's right shoulder. Estonia shook his head, before Russia added the tiniest bit of pressure to his shoulder, sending pain to the Estonian. He buckled, falling on the ground, gripping his shoulder.

"N-No-"he was cut off again by the sound of medal hitting the wall. Estonia cringed, the pain slowly going away. Russia continued to stare downwards, looking disappointed.

"Vell vou're neva leaving. Neva, da!" the Russian was laughing childishly but hurtfully. Estonia swallowed a cry and stood up, confusing the Russian.

"One day… One day I'll leave…" he started, feeling proud of himself. "Ma olen vaba. Ma olen vaba te." He said, confidently. He smiled, before Russia looked like he was going to kill him. The Russian swung his pipe, smashing into the left side of Eduard's face, sending the nation onto the ground. The Estonian let out a scream of agony, before the doors swung open.

Standing there, in their glory, was England, France and America.

* * *

**Did you enjoy the chapter? Review me and tell me what you think! :)**

**Also, Translations: **

**Ma olen vaba. Ma olen vaba te : (Estonian) I will be free. I will be free from you.**

**Какого черта ты делаешь?! : (Russian) Get the hell out!**

**If you can't understand what Sweden is saying, leave me a review asking and I'll tell you~ Love you guys! **


	3. Part 3: Help?

**MARCH BREAAAKKKKKKKK! YEA!**

**So here's your third chapter, more cliffhangers! 3**

* * *

Fight Fire with Fire

Part 3: Healing

_-_

Once the doors swung open, revealing America, France and England, everything stopped. Russia's swung was stopped, the pipe just resting over Estonia's head. Immediately, England was the first to talk.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!"

"Finland! _Es-tu bien_?!" the Frenchman cried, running over to the unconscious Tino. America jolted to Russia, trying to take the pipe away from him.

"Give it here you Commie-Bastard!" America shouted, but was unable to get his hands on the pipe. England ran over to a gasping, almost blue Sweden. As he helped the Swedish man sit up, his breathe slowly came back, his face returning to a normal color.

"Wh'r''s m' 'ife?" he asked England, concerned and trying to shake off the fact he had almost been strangled by Russia. England, shrugged, looking in the direction of France; who was looking over Finland with his eyes, determining whether or not the Finnish man was alright. Sweden's head lowered, his gaze looking angry but scared. England shifted, feeling uncomfortable around Berwald, so he walked over to France, who continued to look at Finland.

"How is he?"

"I do not know. He is breathing, _c'est bien ça_…" the Frenchman told England, moving Finland's head gently off the wall, positioning him so his back was against the wall. Sweden stumbled over, and soon hugged the unconscious Finland, crying softly. His glasses had been smashed, so the Swedish man had a hard time seeing who was who and what was what.

Soon after, America came rushing in, swinging the doors open. Apparently, he had been trying to chase down Russia, but he came back empty handed.

"He got away…Damn Commie-bastard, maybe I shouldn't have followed him" he muttered to himself, walking over to France and England.

Lithuania came back from cowering on the ground, his back on the ground from when Sweden got out of his grip and tried to attack Russia. His eyes were watery, and he ran over to Eduard, who had pulled himself into the fetal position in the corner that Russia had almost killed him in. Tears were threatening to come down and Lithuania put an arm around him, mumbling something in Russian.

"What the bloody hell is going on- is he alright?!" England asked, angrily. He walked up to the two Baltic nations, wondering why Eduard was shaking like he was. Lithuania continued to murmur quietly into the Estonians ear, but that didn't stop him from sobbing quietly. Lithuania had a defeated look on his face, as he looked up at England, his heart breaking with every word he spoke.

"H-He… He's breaking down…" Toris couldn't contain his own tears and he continued to murmur in Russian to the Estonian. He frowned again, before looking up at England, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Is Finland awake? I-I think he's the only one who could get a good understanding of what Eduard is-"

"Hang on! Are you saying the boy's speaking in his own language?!" England asked, trying not to yell too loudly. Sweden's head rose, along with France's. America was too busy boasting about how he saved the day by "scaring away" Russia.

"I c'u'd 'ry" Sweden shrugged, standing upwards, walking towards the two of them. However, due to the fact Sweden couldn't see very well, he ended up tripping on the lamp Russia had thrown at his "wife" and fell over, face first. France and England sweat dropped, before turning their attention back to a whispering Lithuania. His face was strained, before everyone heard a groan, followed by a word they had never heard before.

France's head turned and he ran over to an awakening Finland, who was talking in Finnish to himself. Soon enough, Finland's head raised, a small amount of blood had dried on his forehead, and he blinked around, confused.

"What happened?" he asked, and with that Sweden stood up instantly. Of course, he stumbled around, tripping over a few books in the process. France frowned, before holding up four fingers in front of Finland's face.

"How many, fingers, am I holding up?" he asked, a tone that was serious. England had never heard France use that tone, only when he was deathly serious.

"Four." The Finnish man answered, confidently. His head was aching, and France gently smiled. "Oui. Correct."

"What happened?" The Fin asked again, rubbing his aching head. Sweden was still stumbling along, trying to find his "wife". England sighed, rubbing his own temple, stressfully. He didn't really know what happened either, but all he remember was getting an urgent call from Lithuania soon after Sweden, Finland and Estonia entered into Russia's study.

Finland shook his head, before eyeing Eduard and Toris, crouched in the corner. His blue-violet eyes traced them, wondering what was going on. While ignore England France's remarks, he got up slowly, and walked over to the two of them. Lithuania was still trying to calm down a shaking Estonia, which didn't do anything.

"I-I…" Lithuania started; scared Finland was going to yell at him. Instead, the Finnish man simple crouched down to their level, putting his hand on Lithuania's head, smiling at him. "Don't worry, here let me try and talk to him" he gently suggested, his head and smile still in place.

Toris nodded, letting the arm around Eduard's shoulder slip out, and he stood up, letting Tino sit next to the Estonian. Eduard looked up, the tears still falling down his cheek and Tino's gentle smile stayed upon his lips, as he looked at Eduard with comforting eyes.

"Piam…Paum" Tino almost sang to Eduard, whose eyes grew even smaller, once he knew what Tino was going on about. His blue eyes filled with tears again and he suddenly latched onto Finland, quietly crying. Tino's smile never left his face, as now his voice started to pick up, in his Finnish tongue.

"Pium, paum! kehto heilahtaa, kun lapsi viattomana nukahtaa, pium, paum! äiti laulahtaa. Ja sydänkäpyänsä tuudittaa." Tino's voice slowly became louder, the song becoming more noticeable and symbolic to Eduard. He wasn't on beat sometimes, and his voice was a tad pitchy, but that didn't stop him from singing to Eduard. Everyone in the room stood or sat there, confused on why Tino was suddenly singing a _lullaby _of all things to Estonia. Tino's face not only became happier, but a childish look spread across his face, causing England to think back to when America and Canada were just children.

Slowly, the Estonian calmed down, even if he had only listened to the first verse of the lullaby. Sweden was now making himself to Finland, using his voice to guide him. He had twice run into America, who for once, didn't care at all. They were not only surprised Finland sang, but also how Estonia could understand him.

"Pium, paum! Aävel kajahtaa ja nuoret karkelohon kiiruhtaa: Pium, Paum! Viulu vingahtaa Ja joukko tanssissa jo tanhuaa." He sung again, the second verse. He looked down at Eduard, whose eyes were slowly drifting to sleep. Eduard remember the tune, it was the same tune his own mother had once sung to him. That's the only memory he had from her, before losing her in... Like he said, he never remembered her after.

England and France, who for once sat next to each other, surprisingly stayed quiet. The two watched in awe, as for once, the nations couldn't do anything. They couldn't speak Finnish or Estonian; they didn't know any good lullabies.

"Pium, paum! Nauti elämää. Sä silloin, kun se sulle hymyää!" Finland started the third verse, but then felt an arm go around his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Sweden's gentle smile. He smiled happily back before looking back at Estonia, the normal composed, technological genius sound asleep, his head on his shoulder. Finland giggled at the attention he was receiving, before America walked over, picking up the now sleeping Eduard, holding him gently.

"Where's his room, Toris?" he asked, his voice defeated and he was showing emotion to his enemy! Well, communism itself was his enemy that he hadn't defeated yet. He didn't know if Lithuania had a commie government, but right now they all needed to work together on this.

Lithuania stood up, cringing at a small crack that had come from his leg. He ignored the shivering pain, before walking to the doors, opening them quietly. Soon, everyone else walked out, and Finland had the joy of letting Sweden hold onto his hand. 'Of course Sweden just had to be near sighted,' Finland thought to himself, his cheeks a slight pink. He was embarrassed of course, as he told himself.

As they entered Estonia's room, America laid Estonia on his own bed, smiling at a job well done. Lithuania did a double take around Eduard's room. This was his room yes, but he noticed a few things.

"His bookshelves… His desk…No" he muttered to himself, his eyes wide. The room seemed emptier, and instead of Eduard's three bookshelves, there was only one standing. The desk near the bookshelf was gone too! Was this Russia's doing?! England picked up on the boys' restless eyes, scowled and walked over to Lithuania, unknowing.

"What the bloody hell has gotten into you?! Paranoid?"

"N-No… Eduard's desk and two of his bookshelves are missing" the barely auditable Lithuania was for once heard. England's eyes widened, as France and the rest entered in. "Are you serious?" England muttered, Toris able to hear him pretty well. He nodded, while the English man just placed his head in his palm, groaning.

Soon enough, Finland and Sweden made their way to Eduard's bed, watching the Estonian sleep comfortably. His once scared, frightened face was now relaxed and calm, his eyes shut. Of course he was going to need another pair of glasses, and he had gone through two in a few days. Sweden's hand squeezed Finland's, as he watched the Estonian. Finland wiped his eyes, a sad smile on his face.

When suddenly, the doors opened and everyone raced to Eduard, thinking it was Russia. Sweden and Finland were standing next to his bed, glaring at whoever entered. America stood on the other side of the bed, his eyes emotionlessly but angry. France and England were next to each other, their faces pulled into a rude glance.

But their faces soften when they saw Canada and Ukraine standing there, looking shocked.

* * *

ALRIGHTIE~ Btw, Pium Paum! Is an actual Finnish Lullaby. I have the Finnish lyrics~ It's a gorgeous song.

BEHOLD. CANADA AND UKRAINE!


End file.
